Brother My Brother
by OsuwariKawaii
Summary: Raiya, sided with young Kiro, is sent after her older brother, Deidara, and bring him back to Iwagakure. But when they encounter trouble, and the other Akatsuki, will her plans be so easy to follow through? T for language. Romance/action/family/adventure.
1. New Mission

I walk through the streets of my village, Iwagakura- the Village Hidden in the Rocks. I was different from most of my comrades, mostly because of my long blond hair. People said I looked as they had aimed me to look; like my older brother.

In an attempt to help the village prosper, the Tsuchikage had passed down our village's kinjutsu, a form of jutsu to knead one's chakra into objects, to me. Now, one mouth was placed in each of my palms, one also along my chest. I was also made part of Iwagakure's Explosion corps.

You could say I look just like him. The Tsuchikage even had my name changed to something resembling his.

My name had been changed to Deideru. I didn't like it, and it was hard for me to respond to others when they called me Deideru.

Long bangs covering my left eye, and the headband with the village's insigna carved in it.

I could never be as good as my brother was. I knew it, my comrades knew it, even the Tsuchikage knew it. But they had drilled 'For the good of the village' in my brain, and I was forced to accept it.

Lord Tsuchikage said that I might have a kekkei genkai with a special chakra nature, also aiding my explosives.

Life for me had been going pretty bad, but then lord Onoki summoned me to carry out a mission that I wasn't expecting.

"Lord Onoki, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, walking respectfully into the room and bowing.

"Yes, I have an S-rank mission for you- your first one," he said. I looked at the elderly man in shock. But I was only a Chunin!

"L-Lord Onoki, why send me? Why not send Jonin- or even our _ANBU_?" I asked, shocked he would consider me for a mission of that rank. He glared at me.

"Deideru, as a shinobi of Iwagakure, you will accept the mission and complete it without hesitation," he said strictly. I glared back, my uncovered eye narrowing.

"But why me personally?" I quiestioned. His eyes softened a bit, then looked down. Almost... sad.

"The reason I picked you and you alone for this mission... is because it concerns your brother, Deidara," he said. My glare intensified.

"I thought that was my whole point of being renamed, getting the kinjutsu passed down to me, being in the Explosives corps-" I began to fume. His hand slammed on the desk, silencing me.

"We trained you like that for a reason," he said. I stopped.

"What...?"

"Raiya, we wanted you to match your brother's abilities so we could pinpoint his weaknesses, and so you could one day force him back to the village. Deidara is becoming too no-"

"So I was just a tool...!" It wasn't a question. "I'm just being used just like Konohagakure and its nin are chasing after Itachi Uchiha's younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Silen-"

"So now you just think I'm going to waltz right into the _Akatsuki _hideout, and _drag_ my _S-ranked_ criminal brother back here, and make it out of there _alive_?"

"Will you jus-"

"And then, once I'm done being your little pawn, what's going to happen? Is everything I've trained for for the last year going to just magically go away, like Deidara's been here the whole time?"

"_Silence!_" he bellowed, both hands slamming on his desk. It is true, I miss my brother, but it is also true that it was Onoki was the one who wanted Deidara gone in the first place. I continued to glare at him. "Will you or will you not accept this mission?"

"As a means to see my brother again, yes. As a means of doing it for the sake of the village, no."

"Then get your things ready," he spat. I turned. "Your mission begins tomorrow morning at seven o'clock _sharp_."

I made a hand sign and in a puff of smoke, I was out of the room and in my home. A utility belt with bags and pouches containing dull gray/white clay the Explosives corps had provided went with my pile of things for my mission. I added bandages and ointments as well for medical supplies.

All the while, I reminiced about when I was about five, and Deidara was eight.

_Flashback_

_ I ran through a field, having found a rare-looking coin. Deidara was studying a pond, looking for a sort of fish._

_ "Dei!" I called, running faster. He turned to me, looking almost upset that I had disturbed his studies._

_ "What is it, un?" he asked, standing up. I stopped in front of him and held out my small hand, the coin in my hand. I wasn't sure what metal it was, but it had a yinyang painted on it and blue ring around the edges. He stared at it, a smile growing until he jumped a bit._

_ "I found this while looking for herbs," I informed him._

_ "This is... _art!_" my brother exclaimed. He then hugged me, something he hasn't done since we got separated from our parents. He tensed, then turned to the water._

_ The glistening pool of cool water seemed harmless, but then emerged an enemy ninja, with the Mist Village's head band tied around their neck._

_ Fear surged through me like electricity, freezing me in place. The only action my body allowed is to protect the coin. My hand closed around it._

_ Deidara put his body in between the Mist nin and me, trying to protect me. The Mist nin laughed and walked towards Deidara. In one swipe of his arm, my older brother was sent flying in the other direction. He advanced towards me, a murderous intent in his eyes._

_ I glanced at Deidara's direction. He was recovering slowly, but steadily. A smirk danced across the nin's face as he advanced._

_ "I only want the coin," he said simply. I put my fist containing my found treasure behind my back, putting more space between them._

_ "Just do it, un," Dei said, getting up. I looked back at him, and he rammed his full weight into him, throwing the nin off balance. I stood back, being of no use._

_ Deidaa had been thrown off into the forest. I started to run after him, but the Mist nin blocked my path._

_ "Worthless runt," he spat, kicking my small form in the gut. A shadow burst from the woods, two feet planting on his back._

_ "Don't. Touch. My. _Sister!_" he growled. The ninja rocked towards me, and I hit him, snaking behind his leg and hitting behind the knees. He fell._

_ A few moments later, he retreated. I tended to my brother's wounds._

_ A gash in his right arm and a bruise on his cheek. Regathering the herbs, I made a paste of them and wiped it gently over the cleaned wound. Then I bandaged it up with the hem of my shirt._

_ "Idiot..." I breathed in my childish voice._

_ "...un?" he said._

_ Smiling, I hugged him and threw us in the pond. Both of us laughed hard._

Looking at that same clearing through my window, I got even more ready to see him.

I held the coin in my hand, my thumb gliding over the still-smooth finish. Tomorrow, failure wasn't an option.

I _had _to bring Deidara back.

**I don't own Naruto. BELIEVE IT.**

**Review! And please, put more than just 'Update soon'. Make me feel loved. Please?**


	2. New Partner

**Aw, I **_**do **_**feel loved! Anyways, here's the new update!**

**Disclaimer: **Refer to chapter one if you don't remember what I wrote for disclaiming.

I rose from my sleep at a knock on my door. Getting out of my bed and walking over to the door, I seethed at the cold contacting my bare feet.

I opened it, seeing a small child that looked scared. I then became puzzled. "What's wrong, child?" I asked. The boy looked up at me with salty pools of tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. I crouched down to his level, sitting on my knees.

"M-m-my parents. I-I don't know wh-wh-where they are," he bawled, crying and stuttering.

"What's your name?" I questioned.

He rubbed tears from his eyes and sniffled. "Kiro."

Standing up, I had a smile spread across my face. "Well Kiro, until we find your parents, shall we go on a mission together?" I knew it would be dangerous for him, but if I kept him hidden, there should be no danger to him. There was an untrained chakra flowing through him, so he shouldn't be detected. Besides, he would be good company on this probably boring and bland mission, especially during travel.

And I couldn't just tell him to go away.

"R-really?" he asked, his bright brown eyes widening with delight. I nodded and he then hugged me. As soon as we parted, I noticed his clothes. He had a once white and torn shirt with numerous stains, and dirty shorts. I motioned for him to come inside. Then, I noticed the time.

My mission started at seven, and it was six. That may seem like a long time to you, but for me, to change and eat and get Kiro situated, that would take a bit longer.

I rummaged around my closet, surprisingly, finding old clothing of Deidara's in there. A black shirt, a pair of shinobi sandals when he graduated the Iwagakure academy, and a pair of black shinobi pants. Deidara graduated pretty young, so I prayed they would fit.

"Kiro," I called. He came walking. I handed him the clothing. "Try these on and on the way out, I'll buy you new ones, okay?"

He nodded eagerly, running to the other room and changing. I took the opportunity and changed as well.

A black peice of cloth loosely tied around my neck, a dark gray v-neck shirt with netting on the sleeves, making it technically a long-sleeved shirt, standard black shinobi pants, and dark blue shinobi sandals. I reassembled my items, and found more ointments and bandages, having a feeling that Kiro would get hurt a lot.

I found my head band and tied it proudly around my forehead, fixing my hair the way I had been fixing it the last year. Then, Kiro burst into the room with the clothing I had given him. They fit perfectly.

He ran to me and I picked him up. He laughed, and for a moment, my vision replaced his brown hair and eyes do Deidara's blond hair and blue eyes. All the more reason to bring my brother back.

Putting the utility belt with a few bags of the clay around my waste, I noticed Kiro was staring at my hands. He was looking at the mouths.

For a moment, I thought that he was going to scream or freak out, but then he surprised me.

He _laughed_.

"Miss, your hands have mouths!" he pointed out, giggling. I nodded. "How did that happen?"

"About a year ago, the Tsuchikage passed down something the village had to me," I said, trying my best to simplify that Iwagakure passed the kinjutsu down to me, not quite knowing how to explain what a kinjutsu is to a six year-old boy.

"What can you do with them?" he asked. I laughed, the mouth on my right hand closing so I could ruffle his hair.

"I'll show you that later," I told him. I then picked up my bag. It was pretty light weight, so I looked to Kiro. "Kiro, can you carry this on your back while I carry you, and when you walk, I'll carry it?"

He looked at it then nodded eagerly. Then his stomach growled, followed by mine.

"My tummy says we should eat first!"

I collected my wallet and headed out, my backpack strapped to my shoulders. We walked, my hand wrapping around his small one.

We found a ramen shop after I did some quick shopping for food pills. I had safely placed the bag in my backpack, knowing I would need them for when I confronted my brother.

After we walked in, I suddenly got another visual of my brother.

_Flashback_

_ "Dei! Dei!" I called, running over to my brother as I always had when I found or accomplished something. He turned to me._

_ "What is it, un?" he asked._

_ "I earned some money while doing chores for an elderly couple! Can we go eat some ramen?"_

_ "No, un," he declined. I gave him the lip. "You know I don't care much for rame- hey, what are you doing, un?"_

_ I had grabbed his arm and was dragging him to the ramen stand. Once we got there, he sat on the stool, a sour look on his face._

_ The owner looked at us, then took our order._

_ "What would you two kids want?" he asked cheerfully. Deidara groaned._

_ "Not hungry," he said. He was lying. He dropped the un at the end._

_ "In that case," I said smugly, "I'll take two bowls of bakudan, please."_

_ As we waited for our order, I heard Dei's stomach growl. Then our order came. "Two bowls of bakudan," he said before returning to his noodles. I nudged one of the bowls in Deidara's direction._

_ "No, un," Deidara announced firmly. My face became serious._

_ "Eat. It." A frightened look came over his features, and he got a pair of chop sticks and began slurping them. I ate mine too, but then..._

_ "This is the greatest food I've ever had, un!"_

_ I giggled, and then mocked him about how he said he didn't like ramen._

We both ordered and waited.

"Miss?" he began. I looked at him. "I never got what your name was."

"My name is Raiya," I said kindly. He nodded, smiling.

Our ramen came and we both devoured it quickly. Once we were done, I payed and we left. Once we hit the main gate, I gave Kiro the backpack and he, in turn, was lifted on my back. One of my arms hooked around each of his legs, his arms wrapping around my neck.

"Kiro, you can't, no matter what, let go of me," I told him firmly.

"Right!" he confirmed, his arms tensing. I jumped into the trees, leaping off of each branch to gain momentum and speed.

"Hey you!" a rough and angry voice called. I looked at them. It was a group of Leaf nin. I stopped, looking at them skeptically. The one who had called me out was a male with spiky blond hair and ice blue eyes. He had a Leaf headband tied firmly around his forehead, the ends of the long fabric hanging behind him. Orange and black clothing.

"Calm down, Naruto," the other male ordered. He had a dark gray mask covering his mouth and nose, the Leaf headband covering his left eye. He had silver hair spiked to the left side, a green vest, dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and dark blue pants. He had black eyes.

"Excuse me, do I know you people?" I asked, puzzled.

"Don't play dumb!" the blond- Naruto, as the other man addressed him as- shouted. My confusion extended. I looked to the only female of the group. She had pink hair with emerald eyes, dark pink shirt and pink apron-like skirt with shorts underneath.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," I told him, getting annoyed.

"You're with Akatsuki!" he growled. His blue hues became red and fox-like. I sensed a frightening chakra from him.

"I'm not affiliated with the Akatsuki!" I shouted. Naruto wasn't listening. I crouched, letting Kiro go. I then turned to him. "Listen, Kiro. I need you to hide somewhere as soon as you get on the ground."

He nodded. I then grabbed him and jumped, landing on the forest floor. He then ran into the bushes. Naruto then appeared behind me.

"Rrrgh...!"

"Listen, I'm not with Akatsuki," I tried to reason. I didn't want to fight without a reason, and I also didn't want to waste my clay. He made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" he shouted. Two clones of him appeared in a puff of smoke. One ran towards me, most likely a distraction.

I threw a kunai at him, and he popped. In the smoke, I saw a blue ball. Was that...?

"Rasengan!" Naruto declared, running at me. I performed hand signs and substituted just in time before the Rasengan hit me.

I quickly moved to the safety of behind a tree. Though, it didn't last long.

The blond came from the trees and pinned me to the ground with his hand. I felt uncomfortable, especially because he has pinning me by my chest.

"Naruto, you _idiot!_" the female's voice shouted. She appeared beside him and punched him in the cheek. Ouch. "That's a girl!"

Naruto flew off of me and I got up. The girl looked embarrassed.

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh it's okay!" she told me. "Anyways, I'm Sakura."

"I'm Raiya," I replied. Then I noticed her headband. "Though we are from enemy villages."

"You pose no threat to us, so we won't attack," the silver haired one let me know.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei."

"I apologize for Naruto's behavior. He's been chased after by the Akatsuki, and you look like one of their members-" Kakashi began.

"Deidara, I know."

"How...?"

"I'm his sister."

"No way, you're that rotten bastard's sister?" Naruto's voice questioned. I looked at him, and Kiro surfaced from the brush. He came running.

"Yes. I have a mission to bring him back to the village," I informed them. Kiro stood by my leg, gripping the fabric as if for dear life.

"Heh, so there you are," someone mused behind me. Instinctively, I put Kiro in front of me.

"So, we finally meet again," I said, looking over my shoulder. "_Dei_."

**Please review.**


	3. Our Reunion

**Here's the next chapters for all my fans! ***_Eerie silence and crickets, along with wind_*****

**... Seriously? Anyways, please read.**

**Disclaimer:** If I have to do this for every chapter, I will go insane.

I turned to face him. A cruel smirk danced across his lips.

"Well, well," he began, "you've grown up, un."

"Yeah, well... old man Onoki was desperate," I told him in monotone. He chuckled. "But enough small talk, I'm here to complete my mission. And you couldn't have come at a better time."

"Tch, and here I thought it was a reunion, un." He tossed aside his robe, revealing the same tools as I had.

I crouched. "Kiro, hand me the backpack," I told him. I felt the cloth in my hands, and searched through it to get the food pills. After I got the pouch out, I zipped the bag up and handed it back to Kiro. Then, I turned to Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. "Please, take Kiro somewhere safe."

"Are you sure you don't need back up?" Kakashi asked. I nodded, though I knew that I wouldn't get much luck if I was risky. "Alright team, you are to protect Kiro."

"Right!"

"Yes sir!"

They left, leaving my brother and me alone.

"Heh, never guessed I'd be fighting my younger sister like this, un," he said truthfully. Deidara was referring to when we would spar as kids.

I reached a hand in one of the pouches and let my hand lick and bite some clay, then it formed it into a snake, my chakra infusing in it.

I threw it on the ground and it slithered towards him.

"_Katsu!_" We both shouted. My snake exploded, and a group of spiders near my feet exploded. We were both sent flying, but I quickly regained my poise.

My brother sent out a clay bird and hopped on it. It flew upwards, then he made another bomb. Was he going to send that out so early in the fight...?

"I'd hate to keep Master Sasori waiting, so I'll finish you quick, un!" he shouted. I made another bomb, but I infused more chakra into it, causing it to become C4. After attatching a paper bomb to it. After throwing it at Deidara's bird, I waited.

"Katsu!" The C4 detonated, the paper bomb adding to the blast. It was too late.

The bomb he had crafted was dropping. I popped a food pill in my mouth and ran for cover.

Time itself seemed to slow as if to extend these few minutes. Deidara had exclaimed 'Katsu' and the C4 went off. I didn't have time to defend myself, nor did I have time to perform any jutsu to counter. It hit my full blast.

It felt as if I was burning alive. On top of that, it felt as if weights were being thrown at me. Several thousand pound weights. Those who would get hit by this would certainatly want to die. But my will overpowered my pain, and thus I endured it.

The recoil faded, and what was left of the grassy plane was an inferno.

_Third person POV_

An explosion went off in the distance, instantly worrying the pinkette carrying a young boy.

"Naruto, do you think that explosion might have been from the Akatsuki?" she asked, glancing over to her blond comrade.

"I dunno," he said back, looking ahead. "All I hope is that she makes it out of there alive."

The team came to a stop to the sense of a familiar presence. Another man dressed in an Akatsuki overcoat stepped from the shadows.

"Kisame Hoshigake," Kakashi said, remembering their encounter a little over three years ago.

"Ku, ku, seems you remember me," he mused.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. Sakura sighed, knowing he would say something stupid, even in the eyes of Akatsuki. "You're that fish guy I was looking for a few years ago, with the seven swordsman!"

_I knew it..._ Sakura thought, looking down.

_He never fails to break the fourth wall,_ Kakashi sighed mentally. Kisame pointed his sword at the Jinchuuriki host.

"What did you say?" he demanded. Unfazed, Naruto quickly sidestepped and brought a kunai across the swordsman's arm. "You little-"

"Kisame, we weren't sent here to quarrel with them," a calm voice interupted. Kisame stopped in his tracks.

"Right," he confirmed, remembering what he was sent here for.

_Raiya's POV_

"Urgh..." I groaned, using a broken tree for support.

"H-how can you still be alive, un?" Deidara demanded, standing in front of her.

"The will... to stay... alive," I said weakly. He laughed in my face.

"You're half dead! You can't possible have any chance in beating-"

"_Katsu!_"

The clay substitution of me exploded, while I was safely behind a fallen log and a boulder. I panted, trying to regain chakra. Now it's my turn.

I ran up a tree using chakra concentration. After that, I made my own clay bird and jumped on it, controlling it to make it fly upwards.

I got more clay and made a bomb of my own. It was the form of a fox.

After throwing it, it expanded.

"No way, un..."

"Katsu." It went off. That used up the rest of my chakra.

Losing control of my bird, it and I both plummeted into the recoil. The bird went off as well, sending me left. I shot into Deidara, both of us in a bad state.

I landed on him, but then rolled beside him. I couldn't move my arms to take another food pill, and I was bleeding everywhere. My headband was long lost, but then, as if irony had shed a tear, it landed beside _me_.

"Idiot..." he breathed. I could only move my arm enough to grab the last bit of dignity I had left- my headband, with Iwagakure's insigna engraved onto a metal plate. My fingers made a hand sign slowly beside my side.

"Kat... su." A small bomb separated us by four meters- sixteen feet if you can't do math.

After I had finished rolling, I saw Deidara's limp form get up. He stumbled towards me.

_Move,_ I willed. Nothing in my body would co-operate. He got closer, and nothing would move. _Come on, __**move!**_

Not one of my fingers would twitch. I was in terrible agony. My body scorched and bled, my muscles worn out. Chakra depleted.

"This is... it for you... un," Deidara said.

_MOVE!_

I slowly got to my knees, then to my feet. I swayed, but I could move again.

It took all my will to make my arm feed me a food pill. Not even that would work.

The rim of my vision became dark, unconsciousness about to take over.

"It's pointless... un," he told me. He was right in front of me now, and my legs gave out. As I fell forward, he caught me. My hand stayed around my headband. I felt my conscious slip away, falling into a dreamless sleep...

_Pointless... I know._

**Please review!**


	4. Captured By Akatsuki

**Here's the newest addition to the story for my fans! (again) **_*_Same sound effects as last chapter... then clapping*

**Disclaimer:** Meh, you know the drill.

_Third person POV_

Deidara held his sister's limp form in his arms, just staring at her.

"You really are an idiot, un," he laughed meekly. _Still, she did well enough to push me this far_, he thought. "But you're the idiot I had to look after."

Light caught his head band, and he suddenly found himself on a finger at the Akatsuki base.

"Deidara, you've kept me waiting," his partner seethed. Deidara just looked ahead, unfazed by what he was saying.

"I ran into... a little trouble, un," he finally said.

The leader looked at him expectantly, as if wanting an explanation for his delay. "What kind of trouble?" he demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"..." Deidara remained silent. His physical body just swayed, holding Raiya.

"Hey! Blondie! Answer the old d-" the religious one of them shouted, but was cut off.

"Hidan, stop, please," Zetsu's innocent side ordered.

"Fuck you!" he retorted.

"**You little-**" his black half began.

The hologram of Deidara had faded.

_Raiya's POV_

**An hour later**

I awoke on my stomach, staring at two tall figures and a smaller one.

Two were of Akatsuki, the other... was Kiro. I hated the fact he had to see me in this state.

"R-Raiya?" he stuttered. Someone then grabbed me by the arms and tugged me up, ropes binding them together.

I was placed upright, in front of a crowd of people. Kiro was strapped to a chair, forced to watch my upcoming torture.

"Tell us about the kyuubi," a voice demanded. I glared at them.

"How should I know?" I shot back, suddenly coughing up crimson. The man who spoke grabbed a bar and raised it, threatening to hit me with it. I laughed. "Oh no, a stick! I'm so scared!"

"Pain, let me handle her." All eyes turned to this new speaker. He looked young, red locks descending from his scalp. He had pale brown irises and wore the same design cloak as Deidara had worn. A strong chakra spread through him... but he didn't seem... _human_.

He, as my older brother had done, quickly rid himself of his robe, revealing a metal coil where his abdomin should be, a core where his heart should be.

He stood in front of me, his metalic coil ready. Someone shifted out of my vision, but I heard their discomfort by the way they had sighed. The tip of the metal lightly rested readily at the base of my neck, threatening to strike if I told a lie.

"Master Sasori, don't you think you should go a bit easy, un?" an all-too familiar voice suggested. I scowled.

"So, the man who nearly killed me wants to spare me," I said.

A growl from the group of men, and then a very loud, very sadistic voice shouted: "Kill the bitch!"

Then a smack, and an older voice scolded him and told the zealot to shut his mouth. The coil had not moved at all.

"To be completely honest, I know nothing about this 'kyuubi' you want to know about," I spoke aloud, glaring at the lot of them.

Something from the left came up and hit my right in the cheek, my mouth filling with blood to be spit out. I fell over from momentum.

"Stop lying," they said.

"Kisame, that's enough," the calmest one of them ordered. The blue man stopped in his tracks. I stared at his headband, and felt myself inching away from him.

"You damn Mist nin..." I seethed.

"What?" he demanded, a scowl of his own spreading across his face.

We got into a glaring contest, while my hands chewed through the ropes. He dropped his guard and turned around, and that's when I tackled him to the ground, holding a kunai I surprisingly still had on me to his neck. I had cut the skin, but he had turned to water.

"Water clone...?" I said.

"Water Style: Water Prison jutsu," the same man declared behind me, and I found myself enclosed in water.

_I... can't move? _I struggled against the iron hold of the sphere of water, but found it useless. I couldn't breathe either.

"_Kisame_!" the elderly-sounding one shouted. The rouge Mist nin ignored him, keeping his hold on the sphere. I then cursed my small lung compacity.

"_Katsu!"_ an explosion went off between us, and I was released. I was on all fours, breathing heavily and coughing.

"Deidara?" the leader asked.

"I can't allow anyone to kill my sister, un," he said firmly. I stared at him. Was that why he didn't take the oppurtunity to end me in that clearing?

A wave of exhaustion came over me, and my arms gave way.

"Raiya? _Raiya!_" Kiro's desperate voice called.

"If anyone harms Kiro, they're dead..." were the last words before my eyes fell closed.

I drifted through darkness, dreams evading me, leaving me to deal with my thoughts. My first thought was to pry my eyes open and escape, the second contradicting it and telling me to rest and try to heal.

A sudden warm feeling spread through me, liquid rushing down my throat. My eyes then fluttered open.

I was awe struck.

The room smelled of fresh cut wood and grass, cherry blossoms fragrancing the air. It was calming. Candles gave the room a faint glow, some of them having a wooden wick, making occasional crackling.

A slight breeze came from an open window, making the candle light dance and sway. I felt at peace here; like this was my sanctuary.

I was bandaged, my normal clothes replaced with very loose clothing and white gauze wraps rolled around my chest, torso, and arms. My headband was placed beside me, a freshly made scratch etched through it. To its side, a note. I fell back on the bed.

I had been forced to join the Akatsuki Organization, like my brother had.

**Please review, or Saint Bobby-Joe won't survive the next fall!**

**Yes, Bobby-Joe (my newly-named computer) survived a fall from the counter to tile! So he is officially a Saint!**


	5. Our Meeting

**Hello, all who read this far in my new story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I own Saint Bobby-Joe.

A knock at my door made me jump, and I turned to the direction of the sound. The mahogany door opened and in came a Waterfall nin. He had a black mask covering his nose and mouth, an odd hair-piece with his village's symbol engraved in a plate of metal on it. His irises were green, his sclera red.

"What do you want?" I spat coldly, glaring at him. He just looked back at me, annoyed.

"Leader wants to speak to you," he simply said.

"Why should I listen to any of you?" I demanded childishly.

"We have Kiro." I stopped.

I gave up. "Fine, take me to this 'leader' of yours," I told him, grabbing my headband and trying it around my forehead. After I stood, I followed him.

The coridors gave off an omninous feeling, like there were several eyes on me. Once we stopped at a door, it opened, and the man pushed me in, shutting the door behind me.

The space was poorly lit, few candles gathered on a desk, then ten dotting the room. The walls were concrete painted black, the floor hard wood. The figure behind the desk looked at me with gray eyes, rings encircling the pupil. I couldn't see his face very well, but I knew well enough to keep my tounge.

"Raiya," his voice bellowed. I just glared at him, not saying anything. "You are now part of my organization, the Akatsuki."

I wanted nothing more than to get Kiro away and get him back to the safety of the village, or even the safety of Konohagakure.

"I never wanted this to happen..." I said in a mere whisper. The leader sighed.

"If you stay in this organization, Kiro shall stay safe, and you will be able to keep the ties with your brother," he reminded me. I glared down at the mouth on my right hand, cursing the decision of Iwagakure.

"Fine. I will stay on the condition that both Kiro _and _Deidara's safety are ensured. I will stay upon my own free will as long as those conditions are met."

"Then Raiya of Iwagakure, welcome to Akatsuki."

I nodded and turned to leave, then looked back. "Leader, what happened to Kiro?"

"He is being trained to become a ninja by Konan for the time being, though everyone will train him," he informed me. I nodded and left.

In all truth, I wanted to escape as soon as I could, but it wouldn't be easy once Kiro becomes attached.

A chill sent through my spine as I turned quickly, throwing the nearest object at them after it was infused with my chakra. They caught the object and crushed it.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Idiot, un. It's me," Deidara said. I sighed.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Leader says you need to find a partner, un," he stated. I moved my bangs behind my ear so it wasn't in the way.

"So we move in pairs," I mused.

"Yeah. Hidan and Kakuzu are the 'Zombie Brothers', Kisame and," his face became sour, "Itachi, Master Sasori and I, and Leader and Konan are really all of the pairs. One of the subordinates tags around with Zetsu, but he's mostly alone, un."

I nodded. "Leaving...?" I began.

"Once Kiro matures, you two will be going together, but until then, you're with Master Sasori and I, un," he stated.

"Not yet, you son of a bitch." I froze, recognizing that voice.

Deidara's lip curled. "Whatever the hell you want, it's not here," he said. I knew he was serious, because his showing eye was fierce, and he dropped the un. The man appeared behind me, pinching the nape of my neck. He sent his chakra through the tips of his fingers, pain searing through that area.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to distract myself from the pain. The rim of my vision darkened, and I knew he was hitting a pressure point.

"Hidan, stop," Deidara seethed. I chuckled and turned swiftly on my toes, pumping chakra of my own into my hand, attempting to hit his own neck. He ducked and got out a retractable spike, swinging it at me.

The tip of it knicked my arm, tearing the fabric and drawing blood. Hidan brought the weapon to his mouth and licked my blood. Soon, his skin changed color to black and white, forming a skelatal-like pattern.

He then took the same spike and stabbed his hand with it, letting the blood drip to the floor, taking his feet and drawing a circle with an upside down triangle, standing in the middle of it.

The spike went into his leg. Pain seared through my leg, the same leg that he stabbed.

"Listen, I don't intend on sacrificing you, so let's compromise," Hidan stated. I glared at him with my blue hues. "All I want is for you to convert to Jashin, and in return, I will train you. Not that hard to do."

I straightened my composure, then tackled him, sending him out of the symbol. I brought my hand to his neck, chakra illuminating the flesh. "Listen," I whispered in his ear. "I won't hesitate to decapitate you if you continue, so if you value your life, leave me alone."

He laughed. "Try it," he whispered back. I was about to bring my hand to the exposed skin, but a kunai was thrown, missing my back by millimeters.

"That's quite enough," someone said. I turned to whoever it was, then saw that it was an Uchiha. The Sharingan was activated, a cold, yet emotionless stare- or even _glare_.

Sighing, I stood and walked away. That was the most stress I have relieved in a while.

After walking through the seemingly endless corridors, I finally saw a door, a lush garden brightening the dull weather. I exited the facility, walking along the cold grass and smiling as the blades slipped in between my toes. The wind blew, making the plant life sway and dance with the wind, my hair joining in the festivities. I felt like a kid again, when the sun would hide behind the dull clouds and leave the unbalanced heat have their way and create breezes.

Water dropped on my head, then my nose, then it started rapidly falling in dropplets. The gray sky seemed to be weeping, as if my capture has effected the sky itself. To be honest, I felt on the very edge of just weeping. But I had to keep my composure and follow shinobi code of conduct.

Preassure built behind my eyes as they willed for my emotions to take over, to collapse into a heap on this very patch of grass and bawl my body dry.

I just stood in the rain, wincing as a projectile landed in my eye. I blinked several times, getting the access water out. The preassure eased, and I was left with a smile. I loved the rain, always have, always will. Iwa just never got much. When I learned about chakra nature, I was sure I had a water nature.

But when I ran my chakra through that slip of paper, it didn't become wet, burst into flames, shatter, crinkle, or slice.

It exploded.

Sensei had said that it was unusual, like everything else that I had gone through in my life.

A boyfriend I have had broke up with me once he found out about my chakra nature, saying it was 'too weird to be with a girl that has a sixth kind of nature', that of which earned him a bruise.

Warmth trickled down my cheek, and I found that it was a tear. These memories where getting me emotional.

_Hsssst_

A purple miasma spread through the air, engulfing me. I buried my nose and mouth in the sleeve of my shirt to help filter the air. Holding my breath also helped as I escaped the cloud.

Then my body became weak, chakra drained. My eyelids felt too heavy to keep open, and soon closed, leaving me in yet another dreamless sleep.

**Please review! And if anyone has tips, questions, or comments, feel free to ask/say them in a review! Let's aim for one hundred if possible! (Now if only I could do something about number of readers, I'd be good...)**

**TRIVIA**

**Who set up the trap?**

**A- Hidan**

**B- Deidara**

**C- Tobi/Madara**

**D- Zetsu**

**E- Kisame**

**Whoever guesses right, I shall add a comedy side chapter! Which means I'm probably going to write one anyways!**

**Rules: One entry per reviewer. That means you can only answer once.**

**Okay, now you may review.**

**:)**


End file.
